The Ghost neighbours
by twinkels
Summary: When Bebe moves to a new town she makes a new friend but all is not what it seems
1. Chapter 1

14 year old Bebe Stevens tossed and turned in her bed having a nightmare

' No no fire fire we have to get out we will all die get out ' Bebe cried before hitting her hand on her nightstand which woke her up with a start

' Oh God it's only a dream it was so real too why the hell would I dream of a house fire it was so scary too ' Bebe. said to herself running her hand through her long frizzy blonde hair that was damp with sweat infact she felt very sweaty all over as she lay back down again and sighed deeply but she could see their was no way she was going to get back to sleep again so she got out of bed and walked over to the window to look out at the darkend quiet street

Bebe and her family had only moved to the area almost 3 years ago and though she had settled in a little she still really missed South Park and all her friends and wanted to stay their but her dad getting promoted changed things so the family left and moved to a nice house in a quiet area of California with well kept laws large houses and a lot of trees and it was a lot warmer far cry from chilly South Park but when Bebe heard that they were moving she was not happy at all and kicked up a fuss about it

' But dad we have to move can't they give you the promotion here save us moving away South Park is the only town I know all my friends are here and I'm settled at school ' Bebe begun

' Don't be so silly you will make new friends and the schools in the area are very good maybe even better so your education won't suffer ' The man said

' Yeah maybe but what about Wendy Red and Nicole their my bestest friends we do everything together their like my sisters in a way I don't wanna leave them ' Bebesaid

' You can visit them and they can visit you in the holidays and your all on social media so you can keep in touch look Bebe this promotion will mean a better life for us we're getting much more money also a company car way better than the car we have but we all have to make sacrifices too I'm leaving a lot of good friends I have known for years so is your mother and also you always wanted a dog a pug I believe well you never know we have a bigger garden now and a lovely big park nearby and your new room will be a lot bigger than your old one ' Mr Stevens said

' I guess that will be good but things won't be the same not without the others iv been so used to having Wendy Red and Nicole and the guys well apart from Kenny in the same street now their going to be miles and miles away life will be so dull and I was hoping to go to Kyle's Bar Mitzvah when it came along he was planning on inviting everyone ' Bebe said

' You can still go just give him your new address and we can take you their look hun things won't be that bad it's not the end of the world and also their is much more things to do and I heard their is 2 really good malls nearby instead of one and that one was going down hill as a lot of the stores were closing down ' Mrs Stevens said

' Maybe but it was still cool to go their with the girls and hang out this new place won't be the same I won't settle do we have to move ' Bebe said sadly

' Look hun we have been through this so many times and the awnser will always be yes I'm sorry but you'll be fine and you can still keep in touch with them ' Mrs Stevens said as Bebe sighed she knew she was fighting a loosing battle

The family moved away 2 months later and that was the worst day of Bebes life and 3 days later she seen the new house and it was much larger and a lot older than her old home and to make things more nicer for Bebe she got the walls decorated in her favourite colour pink red and white and got new furniture even a double bed because their was no room for one in her old room and once she had unpacked her belongings and put her teddies on the bed and that things looked nice and soon as she hit her laptop charged us she was straight onto Facebook talking to the others but it wasn't the same but she knew she had to make the most of things as that was her new home like it or not

Bebe sighed deeply as she heard the soft chimes of the clock from down stairs it was 3 am and she wasn't sleepy any more so she decided to go and get a drink from the kitchen and on her way down she passed her parents room and heard her dad snore loudly he would sleep through an earthquake it seemed and her mom was adding to the sounds too as she snored

Bebe quietly made her way to the kitchen and got herself a drink and grabbed a candy bar as she felt a bit hungry too before heading back upstairs again and as she couldn't sleep she might as well see what was on tv

Bebe had a large tv in her room another gift from her parents for her new room so she put her juice in her nightstand and flicked on the tv to see what was on but kept it low so she wouldn't wake her parents

Bebe flicked through all the channels trying to find something she liked their was sports channels with baseball soccer gymnastics men talking about sport a documentary about the Olympic shooting where people were killed also basket ball Ice hockey and about 20 more sports channels also their was shopping channels kids channels music channels documentaries and other stuff Bebe eventually settle for a hospital drama and ate her chocolate bar whist watching a surgian shaking cos he was double dating 2 nurses and he was doing an operation but all that showed was his hand and his sweat covers brow before he yelled ' I can't do this ' And run out the room

' Well you shouldn't double date then ' Bebe said at the tv as if telling the man off something she did a couple of times date Kyle and Clyde another boy she knew

Bebe finished her drink and chocolate and carried on watching the tv but soon fell asleep and never seen the rest of the show

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Bebe woke early next morning with the sun streaming in the window warming her face and also the ev was still on but now it was 2 women arguing over a baby instead of the hospital drama so Bebe got up and turned off the tv and headed downstairs to look for her parents

' Urgh my head hurts don't think I got enough sleep last night ' Sighed Bebe as she seen her mom in the kitchen making breakfast

' You okay sweetie you look tired ' The woman asked as Bebe sat down

' I guess hope you don't mind I'll have a shower after breakfast need to try and wake up first also might head round neighbourhood see if I can make any friends and give Wendy an update on things also where s dad isn't he joining us ..? Asked Bebe

' Oh he will sweetie he's around think he's outside but eat your breakfast first then have a shower okay hun.. ' Mrs Stevens said smiling as she stroked her daughters hair

' Mom you know it's the summer holidays when can we visit Wendy and have her over I have invited her a few times but I think she's always busy and I missed Kyle's Bar Mitzvah he didn't invite even me and sure we even dated for a while you don't think he's back with that Rebecca girl ' Bebe said sadly sighing a bit

' I don't know well she is Jewish and we all knew that Mrs Broflovski wanted Kyle to date a nice Jewish girl and why he didn't invite you I dunno but I'm sorry sweetie and as for seeing Wendy well your dad is always busy so we he cant really find the time to take you back to South park ' The woman said

' Or she's forgotten about me and moved on ' Bebe sighed not listening to her mom

' Oh sweetie you don't need them you can make new friends and the girls Kirsty Caroline the twins Suzi and sally are lovely girls and I think a few of the boys like you ' Mrs Stevens said with a smile making Bebe blush bright red

' Oh mom no they don't were just friends that's all so stop playing Cupid no I'm staying single just now and the boys at the new school aren't that good looking really ' Bebe said as she finished her breakfast and made her excuses to head upstairs to get a shower and get dressed leaving her mom to tidy up in the kitchen

A little later Bebe come back down again to ask her mom something but noticed her mom wasn't their and must have gone out and her dad wasn't their too so she was home alone but that didn't bother Bebe really as she was a mature person but a strange noise put her on edge a bit

' Mom dad are you guys home yet ' Yelled Bebe thinking it was her parents but it wasn't and also a clatter from the kitchen scared her

' Who's their hello ' Bebe Yelled grabbing a large heavy vase to arm herself thinking someone had broken in and was in her kitchen they must have got in the back door

' Damn where are my parents when I need them I'm on my own I guess ' Bebe told herself as she went timidly in to the kitchen terrified incense she'd see an intruder who'd harm her and what she seen shocked her

Indeed their was an intruder in the house but Bebe felt no harm when she seen a cute little tabby cat meowing at her and waving its paw so Bebe gave a sigh of relief as she bent down to talk to the cat

' Awww how did you get in little kitty your so cute are you hungry little one ' Bebe said petting the cat that rubbed against her legs and purred

' You remind me of a cat I had when I was little she was a sweet little thing sadly she got hit by a car I might get another cat but I can see by your collar you have an owner but your welcome to visit any time ' Bebe said as the cat meowed again and headed near the fridge as if it sensed food

' Oh hungry okay then let's see what we have mom went shopping coul,e of days ago so we should have lots in ' Siad Be s heading to the fully stacked fridge a s finding some cold meat

' Now I bet you'll love that all cats love cold meat my cat used to love it too ' Bebe said petting the cat again as it ate the food

' Aww your name is Missy cute name missy I'm Bebe ' Bebe said seeing the name tag on the cats collar as she sat on the floor next to the cat

Bebe spend about 5 minuets talking to the cat as she finished her meal and then wondered if she could pick the cat up for a cuddle and amazingly the cat was fine with that and snuggled into Bebes arms as she walked into the lounge to see where her parents were

' God that old house opposite us is such an eyesore don't think anyone has lived in it since before I came' Bebe said looking at an old run down house across the street that was half hidden by overgrown trees and bushes and none of the kids went near it as Bebe looked out the window in the lounge talking to the cat she felt an icy cold draft and suddenly the window in the next room was smashed and it scared her and the cat who jumped out her arms and ran off as Bebe screamed

' OMG who's their what the hell '. Terrified Bebe said going in to the other room and seeing the mess all over her moms best front room and who ever did it was still around as Bebe sensed them outside so she grabbed the phone and called 911

' Hello 911 What's your emergency caller ' A woman said

' Hi my names Bebe Stevens someone's just smashed one of my windows and their still outside I need the police fast I'm scared and home alone please send the police ' Bebe said panicking

' Hello caller please state your emergency ' The woman said as if she didn't hear Bebe

' What I just said theirs an intruder outside he smashed my window I need the cops ' Bebe said now panicking

' Hello caller are you their ' The woman said as Bebe yelled hello again

' Hi I'm here I just said I need help theirs an intruder outside ' Bebe said but the woman hung up

' Oh no no please dont ' Yelled Bebe thinking it was a very bad line or maybe the intruder cut the line Bebe didn't know and no point in using her cell phone as the reception was poor so Bebe was on her own and scared

' Shit if the intruder doesn't get me mom and dad will look at the mess here ' Bebe said as she very carefully picked up the broken glass and put it in the bin and took it outside still thinking she was being followed or watched

' Hello who's their I'll tell my parents when they get back and you have to pay for the damages to our window ' Bebe yelled as she looked around the grounds of her house but seen noon

Bsbe spotted the cat again sitting by a bush in the garden licking her paws and washing so she went over to talk to her again

' Hey Missy you haven't seen the intruder have you also sorry you got scared like that hope it's not put you off me im not a bad person ' Bebe said sitting on the grass petting the cat who purred happily

As Bebe sat chatting to the cat suddenly she felt if someone or something was behind her and that spooked her a bit was this place haunted

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Bebe lept to her feet a little scared but bracing herself to face who ever was behind her when suddenly a young boy appeard from the bushes carring a ball

The boy looked a lot younger than her maybe about 9 or 10 and was a bit smaller also he was wearing ripped jeans old trainers and a Kiss t shirt and he had white blonde hair cut in a longish. bowl cut and with his cheeky grin and blue eyes he kinda reminded her of Kenny a bit

' Wow What's uo with you you look if you seen a ghost are you okay ..? The boy asked

' Yeah I guess where did you spring from haven't seen you before ' Bebe said

' Out the bushes I was getting my ball oh see you found my cat Missy ' The boy said petting the cat who purred happily

' Oh she's your cat she came into my house I didn't know where she came from just she belonged to someone cos she had a collar ' Bebe Said

' Yeah she's mine well more my moms but she chills with me a lot and likes to go exploring and do cat things you know. so what's your name then ..? Asked the boy smiling

' I'm Bebe ' Bebe replied smiling

' Cool I'm Andy nicknamed Ace ' Andy said

' Ace that's a weird name never heard of that one before ' Bebe said seeing the boy get mad a little and pull a face

' What kinda name is that OMG what planet are you from Ace is just the greatest guitarists in the planet he's in the band Kiss have you never heard of Kiss ' The. boy said

' Yeah course I have but their not my thing so Ace do you live around here havenet seen you before ' Bebe. said going to look at the boy but he'd vanished along with the cat too

' Huh weird where did he go ' Bebe said to herself running through the bushes and shouting ' Andy and then Ace ' But their was no sign of him

Bebe wanders. around a bit looking for the boy but their was no sign of him so she gave up and went home and to her relief her parents were their

' What happened to the window are you okay and where were you ..? Asked Me Stevens

' I'm sorry dad I was out I tried to call the cops to report it but the line was so bad I'm sorry ' Bebe said

' It's okay and yeah the line is rubbish here I tried to make a call and their was a rubbish service but I'll need to replace that glass and I'll pass the police station in town so I can report it but we need to board it uo for just now and hell knows what the neighbours will say if they see a boarded up window bringing the tone of the place down urgh ' Mr Stevens said making a face

' Oh talking about neighbours I found out the owner of the cat think we have new neighbours I met their son seems a nice kid but he's strange ' Bebe said

' Strange what do you mean hun ..? Asked Mrs Stevens

' I dunno really he's called Andy or Ace that's his nickname after some guy in a band he's a kid I'd say about 10 maybe or youger but cheeky reminds me a lot of Kenny but when I went to talk to him he just vanished he appeard out the bushes also he owns the cat that comes about a lot but that's the first time I seen him he's okay I guess ' Bebe said as she helped her mom tidy uo a bit before going upstairs as she wanted to see who was on line and talk to her old friends back in South Park

Bebe lay on her bed and opened her laptop and logged into her Facebook newsfeed page to catch up on what her friends were doing

Stan Kyle Kenny and Cartman were posting photos of a camping trip and their was a funny photo of them all inside a tent with Cartman lying in his back laughing and Stan Kyle and Kenny had their T shirts up over their noses as if cartman had farted and also a photo of Kenny topless showing off his muscles so they were having fun also she seen posts by Craig and Tweek with yet another new Guniea pig and again called Stripe how many stripes Craig had in the past God knows and also since they came out the closet as gay their was images of them holding hands and also them sharing a cola at sizzlers

Also their was photos of Wendy and Red and Nicole st the mall and Bebe so wished she was their and later photos of Nicole with Token on vacation on his dads luxury yaught

Bebe liked the images giving them thumbs up and little love hearts and made a few comments like the one of cartman farting in the tent before going to messenger and seeing who was on line

' Bummer nones their just now their green lights aren't on guess their all out enjoying them self's ' Bebe sighed as she messaged Wendy

' Hey Wendy how's things at your end it's so boring here ' And Bebe added a sad face as she typed her next line

' Some strange things happens today I had a weird dream about a fire kinda forgotten about it now but our window got broken scared the hell outta me and also remember the little cat I told you about other day. Well she came back her name is Missy she's real cute I still hope to get a dog of my own soon might get a cat too I can't wait for you to visit

School here is okay I guess kids can be weird at times also I met a new neighbour today a boy he's kinda cute but way too young for me he looks about 9 or 10 and he's got a bit of an attitude problem I think he calls himself Ace yet his real name is Andy he owns the cat he appeard out fo the bushes I went outside as I thought I heard someone prowling around the back yard so went out to see who it was and he appeard from nowhere and vanished too strange dunno who he is iv never seen him before but I really miss South Park so what's happaning at your end I seen the photos and they look cool ' Bebe typed as she suddenly seen Kyle's green light come on and thought she'd talk to him so closed Wendy's box and opened up Kyle's

' Hey Kyle what's uo ' Bebe typed but got no reply

" Loving the photos of you guys on the camping trip and trust cartman to fart in the tent that's just typical of him so are you guys having a good time ' Bebe typed waiting for a reply then Kyle's green light went out again he was offline so Bebe sighed and closed her laptop leaving it on the bed and headed back down stairs

' Everything okay him did you talk to your friends ..? Asked Mrs Stevens

' No their not on line Wendy didn't even see my last message I posted yesratday but I know she's been on as she posted photos like 3 hours ago and Kyle came on for a bit I spoke to him but he never replied he logged out ' Bebe said sighing

' Aww hun I'm sure their just busy they'll get in touch soon so don't worry

' Oh mom say if they moved on and maybe Kyle never forgave me for not going to his. Bar Mitzvah I did promos him ' Bebe said

' He didn't even send an invite so he can't get mad it's his fault not yours hun so don't blame yourself if he had sent the invite we'd have taken you ' Mrs Stevens said as Bebe shrugged knowing her mom was right

well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Bebe sat on her bed cross legged with her laptop balancing on her knees as she did a little research into the history of the street

At first she found nothing but after a bit of digging she found something very interesting an arrival about her street and she got a shock at what she found

Their had been a bad fire that started in the night and the family inside didn't get out in time and we're all burned to death but their were no detailes about who died but it was enough information for Bebe

' I knew it Ace is a ghost he died in that fire him and his family oh wow so sad in a way but at least I know now ' Bebe said to herself sending what she found to the printer to print it off and once it was printed off she looked at it reading it again

' Last night a huge fire swept through a house in Rowen Way 3 firetrucks we're called to fight the fierce fire that lbut flames and smoke beat them off and sadly the young family inside could not be saved and all died they were so badly burned they were only identified by their dentel records the family's names are being withheld until their family have been notified it is believed the fire started around midnight due to faulty wirering and lasted well around 11 am next day when firefighters were still at the scene damping down the flames and neighbours who knew the family described it as tradgic as a child died too ' Bebe read

' That's Ace he died in a fire he's somehow trapped here yet how come his stuff was untouched that's spooky ' Bebe thought getting shivers up her spine a bit

Bebe planned to confront Andy with what she found so she went over to his place to look for him

As Bebe aproched the house it suddenly got very cold and a wind got up blowing leaves and it was strange as it was a very hot day so Bebe tried to ignore that as she chapped on the big door but got no awnser

' Hello Ace are you their Ace it's me Bebe I need to talk to you ' Bebe yelled about to knock again but to her shock the door opened by itself shocking Bebe a bit so she went in side

' Hello hello Ace anybody their hello is their anyone here ' Bebe yelled as she headed inside

The house was creepy but didn't look fire damaged unless it was rebuilt and their was no date on the artical so it may have happened years ago maybe decades ago as the area was built in the 1960s but their was something creepy about the place

' Helloo is their anyone home Ace Andy where are you ' Yelled Bebe noticing their was no electricity in the house and candles everywhere and it felt cold even for a hot summer and their was a lot of boxes everywhere it seemed

As Bebe explores the place she suddenly seen a woman in the kitchen who was cooking so Bebe went over to her

' Er hi their I'm so sorry to bother you and I hope you don't find me rude just coming in here like this but your front door was open and also I'm a friend of your son Ace or Andy ' Bebe said but the woman didn't reply or even look at Bebe

' Anyway I'm Bebe Stevens I live here with my parents I'm your neighbour I live across the street I guess Ace told you about me or maybe not ' Bebe said looking at the woman who still ignored her

' Hello is everything okay ' Bebe said as the woman had her back to her and carried on as if she wasn't their and Bebe sensed something very wrong

' Hold on wait a second something isn't right here ' Bebe said going over to the cooker and seeing it wasn't even switched on and by the looks of it the cooker had not been used in years

' Wait a second your not listening to me cos your not here your a ghost your like Ace your both ghosts you and Ace or Andy must have died in the fire that swept through this house and your husband must have died too but he didn't come back to haunt the place ' Bebe said sitting down

' What the hell do you think your doing here how did you get in ' Yelled Andy giving Bebe a scare and making her jump a bit

' Oh Andy or Ace cut the crap don't act like you don't know I know what's going on Okay I figured it out what you are and I know about you and your mother what is wrong with you guys your both ghosts you died in a house fire you came back cos you can't accept your dead your dad didn't but you guys did ' Bebe said shocking Andy a bit

' What the hell you wanna tell me what the heck your talking about house fire and that you lost me ' Andy said

" Look Andy cut the crap and stop acting all innocent and pretending you don't know what I'm talking about when you do I seen you in the basement in your true form and what's with all the candles and no power look you may be dumb but your not that poor if you were real you'd have electricity and also your stuff would be in your room your magazines trophy and toys and also your mom sets the table even though that oven haven't been used in years maybe decades and she acts as if I'm not here she doesn't respond to me Look you guys don't live in this house your both haunting it and you need to be crossed over ' Bebe said as Andy gave a small laugh

' Well well I guess you found us out ' Andy said

' Yeah I sure did and the next people who move in here won't be too happy with a couple of ghosts hanging around that's for sure ' Bebe said in a matter of a fact way

' Well dis you figure out the electricity hassnt been switched on yet so we can't use the stove so we're having salad instead and using candles and also the reason why mom hassnt been listening to a word we said is cos she's deaf ' Andy said shocking Bebe

' She's What ..? Bebe said stunned a bit

' Deaf she can't hear or speak she was born deaf and in a way I'm glad she can't hear cos she'd hear the nasty things you said calling her a ghost and that would hurt her feelings and acting all weird ' Andy snapped shocking Bebe

' Andy look I'm sorry I dunno what to say ' Bebe said before leaving as Andy went over and signed to his mom who signed is everything okay sweetie

' Don't worry mom nothings wrong mom I'll be right back 'Andy signed back before leaving again to go outside

" Bebe wait up ' Yelled Andy as Bebe was about to leave to go back to her own place

" Look Andy I'm sorry i just jumped to conclusions no electricity the place looking abandoned your stuff in the basement and that guess you haven't got round to unpacking yet and as you said other day you just moved here I'm sorry you must think of me as a complete looser ' Bebe said sighing

' Maybe I do well not a complete one and yeah we're still unpacking and that and the house needs a lot done to it ' Andy said and he and Bebe said ' I'm sorry and you go first at the same time making both laugh a bit

' No you first ' Bebe said as Andy sighed saying okay

' Well I was just gonna say I'm sorry and I should have told you about my mom and why I don't let many people come to the house thing is mom is really self concourses about it she's meant to have operations so she could get some hearing but they cost a lot and as a kid and a teen mom got bullied a lot so doesn't really like meeting many people you know ' Said Andy sighing

' I understand and I wanna learn sign laungage too so I can talk to your mom will you teach me ' Bebe said

' yeah sure that be cool it' easy to learn and you could watch us and pick up more ' Andy said smiling

' Yeah I'd like that I could then teach my parents and they could meet your mom too ' Bebe said smiling

' Yeah that be nice but anyway what were you gonna say it's your turn now ' Said Andy looking at Bebe

' Well first i wanna say I'm so sorry that I thought that you were a ghost I was dumb to think that really it's just that I got this story off the internet about a big house fire in our street and the family all died in it and well I thought that was your family and I thought you guys were dead and we're ghosts it's stupid now I guess ' Bebe said blushing a bit handing Andy the print out

' Hey that's okay it be kinda cool if I were a ghost think theirs a few people who have been well you know I'd love to haunt it be fun I guess ' Andy said

' Well I promis it won't happen again I'm so sorry about that but it's been a weird summer you know maybe I'm missing my friends at my old home but her maybe it's time to move on and make new friends and from now on I'll start acting normal and if you wanna hang out that's cool ' Bebe said smiling

' Yeah sure and is that a real promis no calling me a ghost ' Andy said with a laugh

' Yeah it's a real promis and if your bike is okay we can go cycling tomorrow I have a bike too ' Bebe said smiling before leaving and heading over to her own place

' Yeah sure cool ' Andy said glancing at Bebe leaving and then heading back inside with the print out to help his mom again

As Bebe cut across the grass to her own house planning on sending an email update to Wendy that evening she wasnt aware at first of Andy running behind her trying to catch up

' Bebe Bebe wait up a second hold on ' Andy yelled still clutching the print out

' Oh Ace let me guess my apology isn't enough I said I was sorry and if you hate me and never wanna speak to me again well guess I can live with that ' Be e said before Andy cut her off

' No silly but look at this about the fire now you said you lived at 49 Rowen way didn't you ' Andy said showing Bebe the print out

' Yeah I know my address ' Bebe said

' But you can't live their theirs no way you can ' Andy said shocked

' Huh why not I do live their with my parents ' Bebe said confused

' Well look 49 Rowen way your house burned down like 3 years ago ' Andy said shocked

' Oh come on Ace that's impossible cos my house is right here ' Begun Bebe as she looked over to what was her house in shock

Bebes home was now a blackened burned out shell

" OMG Noooo nooo it cant be ' Bebe screamed grabbing the print out and running over to the remains of her home in panic

' Bebe don't go their it's not safe ' Andy yelled as suddenly Bebe walked right through him giving the boy an icy chill

' OMG your right their is a ghost around here and it's you your the ghost ' Andy diadem watching Bebe walk towards the house and vanish before turning to head home himself

Andy sat in the basment of his home looking at his box of old stuff and he pulled out a scrap book that had newspaper clippings in it and his face was smiling out of them with his dad and the headlines reading

Double tradagy father and son killed in car smash and the date was the late 1970s

' Guess your just new to this haunting stuff Bebe once your dead long as I have been you'll master it Andy said closing the book and vanishing into thin air

The end


End file.
